Future Consequences
by SquirrelGirl13
Summary: An idea that wouldn't leave me alone. This is my idea of what happened during TUE between Danny meeting future Vlad and when he came back to fight Dan. Rated to be safe... I'm no good at ratings. ONESHOT!


**_Disclaimer:_ Ok… this oneshot idea just wouldn't leave me alone one night and I had to get it out of my head so I could work on SotGK and SS (I am _truly_ sorry about the long wait for those, but I've just had a lot of stuff going on.) **

**Basically, this is my idea of what happened during TUE between Danny meeting future Vlad and when he came back to fight Dan. Plus I added my own "now future" in because that idea wouldn't leave me alone either. **

**So, yea… Enjoy! (And Vlad's future self it _HARD_ to do! You can't get a very decent pep talk out of the guy!)**

* * *

Future Consequences

"Or I could just destroy you now and prevent this future. Didn't think of that, did you?"

The gloves were in Danny before the boy realized what was happening. The pain was near unbearable as it shot through his insides and Danny cried out in agony. His heart and lungs felt the stinging puncture of the glowing claws like knives slicing through his body.

Then, Vlad pulled the claws out and hung something around Danny's neck as the half-ghost collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily, and transforming back into his trademark blue jeans and red and white t-shirt.

"What… the hell… was _that_ about?" he gasped out furiously.

"You need to be more careful about who you trust and actually _think_ things out my boy. Plan in advance. You cannot always win by luck." He turned and rummaged through a pile of old junk.

"What does that have to do with pretending to try to _kill _me?"

"_Everything_ my boy. If you don't begin thinking ahead and anticipating your opponent's next movement you _will _be killed."

The old man threw what looked like Danny's old backpack over his shoulder. Danny caught it and looked at the thing confused.

"How did you get this?" he asked.

"You used to _live_ here, remember? I have any of your old things that survived the explosion," he said simply as he tossed Danny his old specter deflector, ghost gauntlets and a slightly battered Fenton thermos.

"Oh." Danny didn't know what to say. "I… I'm sorry… I mean…"

"Daniel, I do believe you can do this. I know this probably sounds odd coming from your archenemy, but it's true. You have your dear mother's creativity and," he took a slight pause, "and your father's endurance and impeccable luck. When you win, just promise me you will _try_ to give my past self a chance, or, at least, attempt to help him see the error of his ways. It will probably be hard to get through that twisted mind, but I _can_ change if just given the proper chance. Just," he paused again, "Just, don't give in to any of my plans."

Danny gave an unsure smile and nodded.

That _was_ weird to hear from his archenemy.

Vlad gave a small grin and his eyes shone with understanding. Something Danny wasn't used to seeing. He shifted from foot to foot under the old man's gaze and looked at his shoes.

"Right… well, I better go." He swallowed nervously and looked up at Vlad, his face full of determination. "I won't let him win. No one's going to die."

Vlad nodded and held out his withered hand for the medallion. Danny gave it a glance.

"I think… I'll just keep it in my backpack thanks."

Contrary to Danny's expectations, Vlad's grin widened.

"Thinking of your adversary's next move. Very good Daniel. Now go, stop this future."

The teen nodded again, gripped the time medallion, pulled it off, and stuffed it in his bag. Danny slung the pack over his shoulders just before disappearing in a flash of light.

Time rippled and the old man faded away, a smile still on his face.

_----_

Eleven years in the future, a young man walked in his front door and gave his wife a kiss.

"Has Uncle V dropped off John yet?"

"Not yet. But, he should be here any-"

_Knock_._ Knock_._ Knock_.

"V man! V man!" chorused two four-year-olds as they ran to the door. Their mother scooped up the girl in her arms as her husband picked up the boy from behind and set him on his shoulders.

"Why don't we give Uncle V a surprise, huh little guy?"

The boy clapped gleefully as his father turned the child invisible. The young woman smirked slyly as Danny opened the door to reveal a smartly dressed man with pulled back, silver hair holding the hand of a young three-year-old.

"Daniel! So good to see you! How's your darling mother? And your father?"

"They're great Vlad. Why don't you come in?"

He stepped aside, but Vlad raised his hand.

"No, I do need to be going. Perhaps another time my boy."

Suddenly the child on Danny's shoulders became visible.

"_Boo_!"

"There you are Derek! I was wondering where Jonathan's little playmate had gotten to."

"What 'bout _me_ Uncle V?"

"Yes of course, you too Lilith."

The small group laughed together as the sun set behind the trees.

_----_

Clockwork smiled at the scene before him.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

Yea ok… that's finished! 

Yes... Danny had twins! Derek and Lilith. I like the name Derek and I like the idea of twins! Any problems with that... tough!

_YAY!_

Now I can work on my slightly neglected stories SS and SotGK. Updates for those will probably be slow… it _is_ my senior year.

I'm off to listen to Anastasia as I work on the common application! Woot! (_gags_)

Woh! It's in _spanish_!

…_and scene_


End file.
